Take Your Breath Away
by HowlsGirl41790
Summary: Just a song-fic done to Sarah Mclachlan's song Possession. L and Light's thoughts in first person point of view. Rated for mentions of boy on boy love.


Authors Note: This is a song fic, meaning that it is a story based on a song; in this case _Possession_ by Sarah McLachlan. Anything in _italics_ is a song lyric. Also, this story will jump from L's POV to Raito's POV, so if you don't understand which person is speaking, just keep reading, something should let you know whom it is. If you're still confused, feel free to ask! Comments always welcome, flames will be used to toast marshmallows for smores. Mmmm…smores… Also, this story is not linear, it jumps around to fit the song lyrics as I see fit and I may also make some minor changes to the character's personalities to fit the song lyrics. Anywho, the usual disclaimer applies, I don't own any part of Death Note except for this little story. I wish I did, but I don't…

**I'll Take Your Breath Away**

_Listen as the wind blows  
From across the great divide_

The wind pounds against me as the bells call across the city. I feel more than see him walk to stand beside me. He asks me why I've come out here and I decide to conceal the truth, just for a little while longer. "Do you hear the ringing of the bells, Raito-kun?"

_Voices trapped in yearning  
Memories trapped in time_

I started a little. Bells? What was L talking about?! I listen to our surroundings as the wind and rain pound against us. All I can hear are the screams of all of those I have killed – all those that Kira has killed in the name of our Justice. I suppress a shudder as I reply, "I don't hear anything…"

_The night is my companion  
And solitude my guide  
Would I spend forever here  
And not be satisfied_

I sit in the relative darkness as the man I'm chained to sleeps beside me. I dislike having to cater to his need to sleep and his need to make himself perfect every morning. It's times like this that make me loathe him for ever invading my solitude…even if it is my fault that we are chained together. As I glance at him again, I wonder if I can really stop myself from tasting the sweetness that lies before me.

_And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear_

I cannot. I just cannot deny myself any longer. As I pin him below me, and press my lips to his, I can feel him tense beneath me. I cannot believe that he would even consider allowing me even the small amount of contact that had been our first kiss. He gives in after a little while, allowing me to control everything.

He cries out my name as he comes over the both of us. He lies their panting as I curl up beside him. He whispers my name in the darkness of our room and I lick away the tears falling down his face. As he says my name again, I hold him close and whisper, "Sleep now, Light-kun. It can wait until the morning."

_Through this world I've stumbled  
So many times betrayed  
Trying to find an honest word  
To find the truth enslaved_

He often asks me why I do not show my face to the world. Time again I have told him that I cannot risk Kira seeing my face and learning my name. He accepts this answer and often returns to work, never seeing the relief on my face that he does not pursue his questioning. I can never tell anyone of the true reason why my face cannot be shown to the world. All they ever need to know is that I am L, and I am Justice! They only need to know that I will catch Kira and I shall set the world free from his torment!

_Oh, you speak to me in riddles and  
You speak to me in rhymes  
My body aches to breathe your breath  
Your words keep me alive_

I wonder if you really know what you do to me L. If you can really see how every little thing must be analyzed and processed to find some hidden meaning behind them. It infuriates me to no end that I cannot tell what you are thinking behind those obsidian eyes of yours. Tonight, I will not be submissive to you. I will show you how you make us feel. For not only do you infuriate me, L, you infuriate Kira to no end. You shall know how crazy you make us. How we hang on your every word hoping that you have not found anything to make you even more suspicious of us. As I look at you from the corner of my eye, I wonder, what is it you are thinking? Have we captured your fascination by way of the deaths of criminals? Soon, L, soon, you will know us and you will no longer be a threat, no matter how I ache for you to do things to me with your evil tongue, I shall win.

_And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear_

I couldn't do it. I can't believe the things you do to me when the lights go off, and the cameras stop rolling. You are more experienced in things that most would never have believed in. You love it when I bow to your will. It drives you crazy that even though we are only L and Raito here, not detective and suspect, and you clearly have the upper hand, I still have control over you. You know that I am allowing you to do this to me, allowing you to have control over me when you know that at any minute I can take back. I know you love it when I scream your name to the heavens in the midst of our shared orgasm. You know that the tears I cry are not entirely faked. We both know that soon, this will have to end.

_Into this night I wander  
It's morning that I dread  
Another day of knowing of  
The path I fear to tread_

As you breathe against my chest, I can feel you sleeping. Our little bouts here in this room will not last, we both know this. As I glance at the clock, I feel a pain in my heart as I realize the morning will soon be upon us. Another day where we pretend none of this happened and we hunt for Kira together. I already know it's you. There is a 90% chance that you know that I have figured out almost everything. As much as I claim to know everything about Kira, there are things that the Task Force or even you don't know that I know. I know that somehow you lost your memory, and soon after the Third Kira incident, you got your memories back. I'm 80% sure that has something to do with the book we found, the Death Note. I pray that I am wrong in my assessments. I pray that you will be innocent, that I will never have to give you up for judgment for your crimes. Deep in my heart, I know that you are Kira, and it pains me to know that soon, very soon, one of us will have to die.

_Oh into the sea of waking dreams  
I follow without pride  
Nothing stands between us here  
And I won't be denied_

The blackness calls to me. Oddly enough, all I can hear is the waves of the sea from the orphanage where I was raised. Do you hear them, Raito-kun? The sea is calling your name. I find myself unable to fight the urge to follow the sea as the water seems to welcome me. I walk to the edge of the water and feel the waves lap against my bare feet. I hear slow footsteps in the sand and turn to find you here. Here in this world, I know who you really are Raito. Your whole being screams at me, begs me to free you from your pain.

As I awaken from my dream, I look down at your sleeping form, knowing that if we did meet on that beach in my dreams, nothing would have stopped me from removing Kira from you like the sore he is.

_And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes_

Our last time was different. We both could feel it. Especially since I let you take control for once. Your movements were semi-frantic, like you were afraid that if you didn't move fast enough, I would leave. When you looked at me, I could see him in you. Kira shined right through you and laughed at me. You rip me apart physically and mentally. I knew then, as I screamed out your true name, Kira, that I was to die the following day. As we lay there in our aftermath, you held me and when you fell asleep, I slowly got up and made sure that you would never win.


End file.
